syzygy_aphelionfandomcom-20200213-history
Fields State
.]] The Fields State is a city-state on the continent of Falon'Rakk, spreading on the southern part of the central area of the continent. Its core city-state is Lad'Mong, a massive city in the easternmost part of the state. It borders the Incense State, the Arcane State, the Forge State and the Elemental Kingdom. Geography Luscious Delta The Luscious Delta is the name of a region of the Fields State, in the southern part of it. This valley features many rivers that enter The Nest, creating a major agricultural production center with its high freshwater distribution and relatively flat surface. Notable locations include : * Bramblebee * Berryfield * Dewgrove * Fieldbell * Port Celadon * Coastpath Grazing Belt The Grazing Belt occupies the most of the eastern part of the state. This region is defined by a long area of plains, ideal for grazing. Notable cities in the grazing belt include : * Mardrie * Celaville * Cattlebarn * Solmira * Oatflower * Towergreen * Lad'Mong * Port Sashelas * Port Turquoise * Alumong Primeval Primeval occupies a good part of the central region of the Fields State. It is home to a large forest, and to a single mountain peak named The Lost Fang. Notable cities in this area include : * Rilli * Vision Mountainpass Mountainpass is the name given to a chain of mountains in the western part of the state. It features an alpine climate, large forests of both coniferous and deciduous nature. It connects to the north with another chain of mountains, Aedrie's Path. Locations of note in this area are : * Abellie * Waterchant * Moongrave The Grove The Grove is the name of an unoccupied area, to the north of the state. It is a very large forest growing on difficult mountains and hills; home to many creatures and beasts. Environment The climate is mostly temperate continental, with the southern part of the state a little more mediterannean. Economics The Fields State, as the name suggests, deals mostly in agriculture and livestock. Situated in a warm climate, close by the sea, and enclosed by mountains on the left, the state has a perfect balance of humid weather and sun days, which in addition to the flat plains regions make it perfect for mass production. This state exports massively fresh produce, fruits and vegetables, meats and livestock to other states. Geopolitics The Fields State seems to be under strict trading rules that originate from the start of the Coalition Era, after the siege war of Avant-Garde, at the end of the Architect Era. Most of the farming cities have a yearly quota to distribute to the states which suffered the most from the ruin inflicted by the Holy Kingdom of Humankind; states that are still to the present day cut off from roads and difficult to access. However, after nearly fifty years, farmers and workers of the Fields State start to show frustration of sharing more than they can, and wish for the situation to get better in the states instead of having to sacrifice a large amount of their own food and produce each year. The situation gets more and more tense each year passing, and people start to doubt the true breadwinners of the trades. However, signs of a political change arises in the Fields State, following a wind of frustration.Category:Places Category:Fields State Category:Falon'Rakk